that_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
VK'S and Good Kids
Description Volume: 1 After School ends for good Mally Boom and Violet Boom takes the throwback book from school because they are bad and villainous but then Mrs. Jones contacts the Boom's Fam and ask if they stealed the throwback book, Mally Boom and Violet Boom don't reply until the weekend after the text from Mrs. Jones!! Jake Peters and Josh Peters and Lilly Peters and Lexie Peters and Abby Brown and Wyatt Brown and Blake Brown are happy about there's no more school but they get a text by Mrs. Jones asking if they saw them snatch the book. They almost reply to Mrs. Jones saying yes, but Violet Boom and Mally Boom calls them, then the Peters Fam and the Brown's Fam doesn't answer them, then the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam text Mrs. Jones and says yes we saw them! Do you think Mrs. Jones would get it back? Read this awesome book to find out! Meet some new characters, you know Jasmine Holt as in the Popular Lady but you may not know her sister, meet Vanessa Holt! Appearances * Serenity Urias as Mally Boom * Sydney Brown as Violet Boom * Ava Schober as Mrs. Jones * Jarrett Blandin as Jake Peters * Jason Cascadden as Josh Peters * Morgann Blandin as Lilly Peters * Alayna Meadows as Lexie Peters * McKinly Johnston as Abby Brown * Nolan Bays as Wyatt Brown * Brandon Loving as Blake Brown * Ava Schober as Jasmine Holt *Anaya Hawley- A. as Vanessa Holt Chapter 1: Two VK hacking the Wi-Fi Hey V, you remember when it was school at Revenge School and we stealed the throwback book from school because we wanted to see Mrs. Jones get mad at us, said Mally Boom. Yes Mally Evelyn, we hacked into the School Wi-Fi! School ended for good, said Violet Boom. Well let's not waist anytime to see the throwback book! Have no fear, said Violet and Mally Boom. We were just to villainous and bad, let's open it up! 1 2 3, said Violet Boom. The two evil VK'S are opening the 1st page of the book! What will happen? The two evil VK'S are looking back at the pics when they make the Revenge, while Mrs. Jones texts them and asks if they stealed the throwback book! They don't look they keep on looking at the pics! Ugh, V, I think we should not reply until the weekend after that text! That Revenge, said Mally Boom. Jake and Josh and Lilly and Lexie Peters and Abby and Blake and Wyatt Brown are happy about there's no more school, one hour later the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam get a text from Mrs. Jones asking if they saw them snatch the book. They almost reply to Mrs. Jones to say yes, but Violet and Mally Boom calls them, once the phone rings once, the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam doesn't answer the two VK'S, then the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam text Mrs. Jones and types, yes we saw them! Mrs. Jones types back and it says, cool let's make a Revenge on them for what they did! Page: 1 Chapter 2: Revenge on the VK'S The next day Mrs. Jones texts the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam and asks do you know where they live? The Peters and Brown's Fam texts back, yes umm it's called Isle of the Dirty!! Mrs. Jones types back Ok cool!! Mrs. Jones is traveling to the Isle of the Dirty, she sees the two little VK'S by their windows! Next the evil villainous door bell rings, the two VK'S open it, they say oh hey Mrs. Jones what you doing here? Mrs. Jones says oh just thought I'd come over to see why you two haven't texted back yet! Oh it's been a long week for us, said Violet Boom and Mally Boom. Oh it has, said Mrs. Jones. Yup! It has, said Violet Boom and Mally Boom. Will I guess it's time for bed Mally Evelyn, said Violet Boom. The two villainous forgets that Mrs. Jones is in their house, but they don't care! Ha! Right here, here's the throwback book from school! I'll take it, said Mrs. Jones quietly. Page: 2 Chapter 3: Good Kids Jasmine Holt and Vanessa Holt is outside! Jake Peters and Josh Peters and the Peters Fam and Brown's Fam go over to play with them! They jumped, played, jumped and played until they saw hula hoops! They always played with hula hoops! The Good Kids are outside while it's Sunny with Shorts and hula hoops! They always wanted to swim! Now they invited their own swimming pool! Lilly Peters and Lexi Peters played soccer then it was 6:00 at night everyone ate outside of the Holt's house! As every one ate they wanted to swim some more! Then most of them slept in 14 tents, really big tents! The next morning they had snacks and breakfast! Page: 3 We hope you liked this book! Description Volume: 2 The Good Kids are planning a movie premier for That Revenge Movie! Jake Peters and Josh Peters are on Snack duty and projector duty! Lilly Peters and Lexie Peters and Abby Brown and Vanessa Holt and Jasmine Holt are in Texting friends duty, a few weeks ago they texted the VK'S and they replayed and said "Oh sorry we got a premier for our movie, but we're watching it with lots of VK'S" and the Good Kids on texting duty texted them an emoji! Read the story to find out! But Wyatt Brown and Blake Brown are doing the drinks and set up! Appearances * Jarrett Blandin as Jake Peters * Jason Cascadden as Josh Peters * Morgann Blandin as Lilly Peters * Alayna Meadows as Lilly Peters * McKinly Johnston as Abby Brown * Anaya Hawley- A. as Vanessa Holt * Ava Schober as Jasmine Holt * Nolan Bays as Wyatt Brown * Brandon Loving as Blake Brown * Sydney Brown as Violet Boom (mentioned) * Serenity Urias as Mally Boom (mentioned) Chapter 1: Movie Premier Planning and Tales Jake Peters and Josh Peters are on Snack duty and projector duty what could not go bad when the Villainous VK'S are not annoying us! Lilly Peters and Lexie Peters and Abby Brown and Vanessa Holt and Jasmine Holt are on Texting friends for their Fam's movie! Wyatt Brown and Blake Brown are on drink duty and set up duty! Lot's of thinking! Well a few weeks ago the texting friends duty girls texted some of the Villainous VK'S, then the VK'S texted them back "Oh sorry we're going to have a premier for our movie" then the Good Kids texted back this emojis; ������!Category:Movie Books Category:Books Category:That Revenge Movie